The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Zembla Sunny’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Zembla, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,052. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Jun. 18, 2002 within a population of flowering plants of the cultivar Zembla in a controlled environment in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands since Jul. 18, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.